


Peanut Butter Surprise

by Shypandasweets



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shypandasweets/pseuds/Shypandasweets
Summary: Everyone loves peanut butter.
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Peanut Butter Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't help myself.

It was a cool Friday evening and Ivy had nothing to do. She sat on the sofa in her living room as she looked out the window at the other houses. She suddenly got an idea and she pulled out her phone. Ivy dialed up Link's number. The last time she had seen him was two days ago.

Link picked up his phone, "Hey Ivy."

She smiled, "Hey Link, I have a surprise for you, but you need to be here for it. Would you like to come over tonight?"

Link was quiet for a little bit before he said anything, "Yeah, I can come by. I'll be there in 15 minutes. So, I'll see you soon." He hung up the phone after that and grabbed his keys to head out to Ivy's house. He was already super excited and wondered what was going to be waiting for him.

Ivy set her phone down and got busy with what she had planned. She grabbed a box and then she grabbed a paper plate. She dumped out a jar of peanut butter on to the plate and set it on the spring that was in the box. She shut the box and wrapped it up.

Link pulled up to her house and walked up to the door. He rang the bell and waited for her to open the door. Ivy lifted up her head right as she set the box down on the table. A smile spread over her face as she adjusted her hair and shirt as she made her way to the door to open it, "Hey!"

Link gave her one of his really big smiles and pulled her up into a hug, 'Hey Ivy. So, what is this that you got for me?"

She took his hand and pulled him into the kitchen. He saw the box, "Oooooh, a gift. I wonder what is in it?" He sat himself down and his hands reached out to grab the gift. Ivy stopped him, "Don't pick it up, open it as it is sitting there."

He gave her a look but then nodded his head as he started to tear into the paper. He lifted the top off of the box and was greeted with a paper plate of peanut butter smashing into his face. He pulled his head back with a smirk over his lips. His glasses had peanut butter all over them as he took them off. He looked at her again, "Well, that was some gift. Now, I'm a mess. And my glasses are all dirty."

Ivy couldn't help but laugh some, "Well, you do like peanut butter."

Ivy leaned over and gave his cheek one long lick as she tasted the peanut butter on him, "Mmm, but it tastes so good."

Link blushed and looked down, "And my shirt is all dirty now too."

Ivy moved to his ear, "Good excuse to get you naked. Want to take a shower?"

He gave her a smirk, "Sure. I'll take a shower and you can wash my shirt and glasses."

Ivy giggled, "I'll do that for you."

He started laughing, "I'm beginning to think that this was all a grand scheme to just get me naked." He pulled his shirt off and tossed it at her. Ivy just giggled as she took his glasses and turned the water on. She set them under the water as she took his shirt and tossed it in the wash. She turned to say something to him, but he was already gone.

She heard the shower turn on and a smirk ran over her face as she finished with his glasses. She took his glasses and walked into the bathroom. She set them on the vanity, "Your glasses are on the vanity when you get done." She shut the door and stepped back into her bedroom. She knew that he would come into her room after he was done. She would have joined him in the shower but he had stated before that he doesn't like fun in the shower.

Her mind began to wander as she thought about him cleaning himself. His long fingers and big hands running up and down over his slim yet toned body. She shivered at the thought as she smiled more. His finger running through his salt and pepper hair as his face moved under the jets of water as he cleaned himself off.

Before she knew anything, she heard the shower turn off. She shook her head free from the thoughts and acted like nothing was going on. She grabbed her TV remote and started flipping channels. Her eyes moved to the bathroom door as she heard it open up. Her eyes moved away as she tried to play innocent. She felt him walk into the room. She turned her head to see him standing in the doorway in only a towel around his hips, "I guess I'll be here for a bit while I wait for my shirt to clean."

She sat up in the bed more and gave him a grin as she watched his towel fall to the floor as he made his way towards her bed. He crawled up on it, "Whatever should I do with my time?"

Ivy giggled as her eyes met his, "I think I know a few things."

She saw the smirk on his face grow, "I'm sure that you do." He didn't give her any time to say anything else as he kissed her. His hand wrapped around the back of her head as he held her in place. Ivy felt like putty under his touch, "I think that my little girl needs to be punished for playing a dirty trick on daddy."

He didn't give her a chance to say anything as he pulled her over his lap as he sat up on the bed. He began to spank her on the ass through her pants. Ivy blushed and yelped, he was not being gentle with her tonight, "That was a dirty trick you played on me. You know how much I don't like getting messy."

Ivy squealed after each spank as she tried to wiggle away, "Daddy, I'm sorry. Please stop."

Link paused as he looked down at her, "Are you really sorry?"

Ivy whined as she moved one of her hands to grip her ass, "Yes, it hurts. I'm sorry."

He lifted her back up and smiled again, "Good. I hope you learned your lesson. Now, come here. Let me cuddle you while we wait on my shirt to be done."

He laid down on the bed and pulled her down next to him. As soon as his arms wrapped around her, she began to cry, "Hey, don't cry. Did it really hurt that bad?"

Ivy nodded her head.

He frowned, "Ok, let me see."

Ivy stood back up as she pulled down her pants and turned around to show him the red marks he left. It broke his heart, he had no idea he was spanking her that hard. He always heard that he was rather rough at times, "Oh baby, I'm sorry. Come here. I'll make it up to you. We can do whatever you want to do tomorrow alright? I'll stay the night here with you."

Ivy smiled at that thought. Her arms wrapped around him as she cuddled herself closer. Her head rested on his shoulder. Her lips brushed against his neck. She just couldn't help it, he still smelled like peanut butter. She licked over his neck and began to nibble up and down over him. This caused him to let out a low rumbling moan from it.

His hand slowly ran up and down over her back as she nibbled and kissed his neck. He stopped once he felt her lips move lower. She moved over his shoulder and she kissed over his skin, "Has anyone ever told you that you have amazing arms?"

He just laughed, "No. I haven't been told that."

She giggled as she kissed lower over his arm. Her hand ran up and down over the arm that she was working on, "Mmm, so strong too."

She felt his arm twitch as she said this. Her kisses ran down his elbow and then down to his hand. She sat herself up as she took his hand in her own. Her eyes watched his as she brought his hand up to her lips. She kissed over each finger and then placed one in her mouth as she sucked over his finger.

He pulled his finger free and brushed his wet finger over her lips as his hand moved around to grip the back of her head. He pulled her down and kissed her on the lips. She returned the kiss and moved on top of him. Her hands ran over his shoulders and down his chest. She broke the kiss and moved her head back down to his neck and kissed over it again. He let out a breathy sound as his head rolled back against the pillow.

Her lips kissed over the front of his neck and then slowly down his chest. His hands rested flat on the bed as he watched her move down his body. He gave his lips a lick and then smiled slightly at the sight of her enjoying his body. He loved being touched in any way or form. She looked up at him and met his blue eyes as her lips moved down to one of his nipples. It was already hard. She gave it a lick and then a giggle as she watched his mouth slack open from it.

She sat herself up again and moved her hand down to wrap around him. He was hard already. Her hand moved up and down slowly as she gave him a handjob. She was in no hurry for him to finish, she just wanted him to enjoy himself tonight. He smiled again and let out a soft moan, "Oh Ivy, that feels so good."

Ivy let out a little laugh, "I know. I want to make you feel good tonight. All the other nights you make me feel good, now it is your turn."

His face softened a bit, "But Ivy, I always feel good when I'm with you."

She blushed from this as she wiggled on his lap. Her hand continued to stroke him as she listened to his breathing. His hands gripped the sheets under him as he knew it wouldn't be long before he came all over her hand. Her eyes stayed on his as she moved her hand a little faster.

She could tell he was getting excited by the way his breathing was getting faster. The look on his face also gave it away. She licked her lips as she gave him a squeeze and a tug. She knew he liked a little pain. He let out a yelp from it, but that was enough to drive him over the edge. He let out a loud moan as he came in her hand.

She pulled her hand away as she looked at the mess he made on it. She giggled and brought her fingers up to her lips as she began to lick and suck them clean. She moved over her palm and licked her hand. Then she turned around to the backside of her hand as she licked it clean. Some had rolled down her arm and she licked it up before it fell back on the bed. He watched this with a smile on his face. His eyes were half-closed as he started to calm himself down and breathe normally again, "Oh wow. That was amazing."

Ivy smiled as she moved to lay down next to him. She gave him a kiss on the lips so that he could taste himself on her own lips. She moved to kiss his cheek as she snuggled up once more, "I'm glad you enjoyed that."

Link turned his head to look down at her, "You make me so happy."

She turned her head up to meet his again, "And you make me happy too."

His arms wrapped around her again and she rested her head on his chest as she sniffed and calmed herself down. His hand ran through her hair and they both soon found themselves tired and fell asleep.


End file.
